


The Line

by crystalkei



Category: Terra Nova (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalkei/pseuds/crystalkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddy isn't keen on waiting.</p><p>I had a little too much fun with TMI Tuesday last night on tumblr and some of my favorite Misfits friends got me in the mood to write porn. I'd wanted to write it since I saw that hot and heavy make out, but porny bits are not my strong suit. Mostly, I hope the sex doesn't make you cringe. But Stef swears it won't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Line

As Maddy lie in her sleeping bag, she could hear every sound in the jungle. The occasional call of a young carno, the fluttering of wings from prehistoric bugs, Josh’s feet kicking against his own sleeping bag, Zoe’s soft breathing, and finally, finally, her father’s snores. She thought he’d never fall asleep.

Carefully slipping out of her bag, she pulled her boots on and pushed her arms through her jacket. She tiptoed through the small area that her family had claimed and dug around in her pocket for the small flashlight she carried. Once lit, she continued her soft steps through the trees until she spotted her target.

“Mark,” she whispered into the trees. He was on sentry duty and his senses showed accordingly. His head spun quickly to look in her direction and the mask of a fierce guard softened when he saw her face.

“What are you doing here?” he asked as she crossed the 10 feet to him. “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

“I didn’t really want to sleep,” she admitted. He shouldered his weapon and ran his hands up and down her arms, she assumed to ward off the chill of the night. But she was the opposite of cold. She hadn’t felt anything but warm since her father had interrupted them earlier. “Are you almost done? I heard that shifts were four hours a piece and it’s almost midnight which seems an appropriate hour to start a new shift.”

He chuckled. “Yes, I’m almost done.”

“Did you want to…” she hesitated a moment but the call of a far off dinosaur gave her courage. “Want to continue what my Dad so rudely interrupted earlier?”

Mark smirked and looked around a moment before kissing her quickly. “God, yes.” He sighed and looked at his watch. “Where the hell is Reilly?” he growled.

“Keep your pants on,” Reilly quipped as she walked towards the two of them. After a glance at Maddy she tried to cover a laugh. “Didn’t mean that literally but it fits.”

Mark threw her a look and grabbed Maddy’s hand, turning them quickly back towards the camp and away from the perimeter. Maddy tried to wave a goodbye to the other woman but she was sure Reilly missed the gesture in Mark’s haste to get away.

After a quick stop to disarm and remove all his armor, Mark snagged his sleeping bag and continued dragging Maddy through the camp, and towards where they’d been earlier in the evening. She looked around a moment before turning back to him.

“You brought the sleeping bag, roll it out,” she said a bit surprised herself at how anxious she sounded. He smiled and quickly unrolled the bag and placed it on the ground rather sloppily. They stood for a moment just staring at one another, Maddy felt like this was a step. It was a line they hadn’t crossed, nor had he even brought her close to, ever before. But after the events of the last week she was ready to hurdle past the line, go around the track, and lap the barrier. He started to open his mouth and his gentle face told her he was about to retreat so she grabbed his cheeks and pressed her lips to his.

First a clang of teeth and then smiling, nipping, and eventually her tongue jetted out to explore his mouth. She moved to the column of his neck and enjoyed the groan that escaped him. It sent chills down her spine and made her feel powerful. Maddy had never thought of how exciting it would be to cause the reactions she was clearly causing in Mark and it made her bolder. She moved her arms from his shoulders to the hem of his shirt and a bit hesitantly pushed the material up. Thankfully, he took the cue and pulled the shirt over his head. She couldn’t hide her own sigh when she ran her hands over his muscles.

Carefully running a path along the lines of his chest and stomach, she just took a moment to touch him. He took the time to nuzzle and suck on her neck. Each wet kiss making it harder and harder for her to concentrate on his muscles. His hands, though, they stayed on her arms. So much so that she huffed in irritation before grabbing for her buttons and working them undone. That seemed to distract him because he stopped his trail down her neck to just stare at her exposed skin. Maddy swallowed, a flash on insecurity crossed her mind and she bit her lip. It felt like minutes but was probably only seconds before Mark noticed her concerned face. He gently kissed her. Whispering how beautiful she was, and mimicking the motions she used on him. He traced her stomach and stopped right under her breasts. Then his hand was on her neck, fingers slowly moving back and forth and making their way down to her cleavage at an agonizingly slow pace. She stood still, without taking a breath, until he stopped. Her eyes had been closed and when she opened them she saw his question. She smiled, took his hand, and pulled him down to the sleeping bag on the ground.

Lying next to him she kissed his chin, his cheeks, the line of his jaw, anywhere she could find all while running her hands over his back and chest. He finally palmed her breast through her bra and she moaned. If he could do just that, what else could he do to her?

“Maddy,” he whispered roughly. “Are you sure?”

“I’m no expert but I think we could both just not talk and figure this out,” she joked before kissing his mouth.

“Really, Maddy,” he tried again and she wished she was standing again so she could stomp her foot. “There’s a rule, a boundary, we’re about to cross it, we don’t have to cross it completely, we can just…straddle it.”

“Why would you use a word like straddle at a time like this?” Maddy scoffed and Mark couldn’t help but smile. He might have blushed but she was sure they were both too flushed from their activities to really tell.

“There’s a line, whatever, I want to cross it. I want to run over it like a sprinter,” Maddy said honestly. “So much has happened, you don’t want to know about all the scenarios my mind worked out, all the different outcomes, just, just be with me, Mark. I want to have this, I want to feel this between us.” Her plea must have convinced him because after a sweet, chaste kiss, he pulled her closer to him, moving a leg between hers and kissing her.

Maddy felt Mark’s hand snake up her back and begin to toy with the clasp of her bra. She let him fiddle with it a moment before she smiled against his mouth and moved her own hand behind to unclasp it. He sighed relieved and she couldn’t help but giggle. As soon as she tossed the offending material, he brazenly bent his head and captured one of her breasts with his mouth. Maddy gasped and felt a rush of moisture at her core and a tightening in her belly.

“Oh, shit!” she panted. He tried to pull away, probably afraid he’d hurt her but she held his head against her chest. “That was a good ‘oh shit’ not a bad one.”

“I’ve never even heard you say ‘shit.’” He chuckled against her before continuing to kiss the curve of one breast and rub his rough fingers across the nipple the other.

Maddy soon realized the point of his leg in between hers. She found herself shamelessly moving against it trying to gain just the right amount of friction to relieve the ache. Mark moved back to her lips and his hands moved to the buttons of her pants. When he slipped his hand into her panties she whimpered and tried to shimmy out of her pants completely, all the while trying to continue kissing him. Once she’d gotten out of her pants, his fingers brushed her clit and she cried out.

She’d read about sex but reading and doing were so different. It was almost too much for her to handle. All the sensations were making her both anxious for more and blissfully content. She’d never thought those two emotions could coexist in her mind. Reaching for the buttons of his pants she followed his lead and pushed her hands inside to reach for him. The ‘oomph’ noise caused her to retreat. “Did I do something wrong?” she asked pulling back from his lips.

“No,” he said but she saw his jaw clench. “It’s just, we need to take care of you first or this isn’t going to be fun for you at all.” His brow was creased and his eyes were closed a moment before he looked at her again. His pupils were wide and his breathing was unsteady.

“I’m having lots of fun,” she said with shy smile. He returned the smile with a lopsided grin of his own and brushed some hair behind her ear.

“I love you,” he said softly and she felt a lump in her throat. It had happened when he’d said it to her a week ago, too. She felt silly becoming emotional over it but she couldn’t help it.

“I love you,” she whispered before moving to his mouth again. “But I’d really like it if you’d take your pants off.”

He laughed and moved his hands to do as she asked. “I don’t know why I would thought you’d be shy about this,” he said as he pushed his pant legs down with his legs and feet when his arms weren’t sufficient. She smirked and pressed her body against his as she pressed kisses against his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head before rolling her onto her back and hovering over her. Slowly he bent down and kissed her. Taking time again to move his tongue with hers. As he did, she felt his fingers trail through her folds and tease her opening. Just as she thrust up to try for contact, he moved his hand. In it’s place, she felt his weight shift and his length press into her. Slowly, he pushed into her.

“It might hurt,” he whispered next to her ear, but she ignored him. Instead, opting to push her hips upward and trap him. It did hurt, more than she expected it to, but she pulled his lips to hers and distracted herself with the feel of his mouth. It was a good distraction because she hardly noticed him begin to move until a shockwave of pleasure ripped through her.

“Mark!” she breathed. He looked down at her, face full of worry and she allowed her eyes to close as she started to move with him.

“Okay?” he asked as she set a pace with her own hips and moaned. She couldn’t speak. That had to be a first. But she just couldn’t, so she nodded. Maddy focused on the movement and felt her body tighten until finally, he reached down between them and she peaked. Waves of tingles rolled over her body and she felt her muscles contract over and over again. Mark started to push into her harder, which didn’t bother her in the least, in fact she’d wondered why he hadn’t done it earlier, and with her name on his lips he shuddered and rested his head against her shoulder, panting.

Maddy felt the wind blow across her body and shivered. Even with Mark still hovering over her, it was probably too cold outside to be naked in the middle of the jungle. Mark lifted his head and with a goofy smile, kissed the corner of her mouth. “We should get dressed. Pneumonia wouldn’t be as fun as that just was.”

Maddy giggled as he moved to reach for her clothes. They both sat up and she took her clothes from him and started to dress. When they were dressed he insisted they get into the sleeping bag and he tucked himself behind her, his arms holding her.

“We should do that all the time,” she said contentedly. He laughed while she ran her fingers up and down the strong arms that held her.

“So you aren’t regretting that decision?” he asked. She knew he intended it to sound like teasing but she detected the teeniest bit of nervousness in his voice.

“Not at all,” she said turning in his arms. She locked eyes with him and smiled widely. Touching his cheek, she felt the short stubble that was growing there and worked her thumb back and forth against it. “There’s no one else I can even imagine doing that with.”


End file.
